


Toska

by suki_pie



Series: tsuki to hi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Gen, M/M, Synesthesia, nodamecantabile!au, semacam hubungan headcanon huhuhu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Warna-warna itu adalah musiknya, Kei.





	1. partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrey/gifts).



> semacam saya kebetulan rewatch nodame cantabile dan malah nge-headcanonin tsukihina/yha. gak sepenuhnya nodame!au, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang saya ikutin. buat kak ash yang waktu itu udah kasih asupan tsukihina, muehehe. selamat membaca~
> 
> .
> 
> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Nodame Cantabile © Tomoko Ninomiya
> 
> _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

DARI selembar kertas yang diterimanya dan sederet nama yang yang ia temukan pagi itu, Kei merasa—mungkin—pilihan dosennya ini berada di luar dugaan. Ia tidak menganggap hal itu salah, tidak juga berprasangka kalau Ukai-sensei bisa saja ketiduran saat mengelompokkan nama-nama mahasiswanya sebagai pasangan partner. Kei tidak ingin membantah, tapi—

“—kenapa Hinata Shouyou?”

“Kau bertanya _kenapa_?”

Kei tersentak pelan, mendongak, dan sedikit mengutuk diri apa gumamannya tadi itu berhasil terdengar ke sepenjuru kelas. Tapi ketika ia melihat Ukai-sensei memandangnya penuh selidik, hanya seorang, dan mengabaikan keramaian mahasiswa yang ribut usai mata kuliah terakhir, Kei tak perlu jawaban.

“Ah, maksud saya, ini agak mengejutkan,”

“Begitu?” tanya dosennya, tak mengandung nada penasaran atau heran. Bahkan lebih ke arah seolah pria itu  menunggu Kei bertanya. Ia melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, lalu berdeham. “Yah, aku memang sengaja memilih secara _random_. Maksudku, partner saat ujian nanti,”

Sebelah alis Kei terangkat.

“Hinata itu, dia hebat, menurutku,” lanjut Ukai-sensei, keningnya sempat bekerut samar. “Tapi sulit menemukan pasangan yang cocok dengan gaya bermainnya yang... yah, kau akan lihat sendiri nanti, Tsukishima.”

Interupsi terjadi saat Kei mencoba bertanya lebih jauh karena, oke, ia tidak suka berteka-teki dan dosennya menggantung percakapan begitu saja. Namun kedatangan dosen lain dan meminta Ukai-sensei untuk segera pergi ke ruang rapat, membuat Kei urung bertanya. Jadi ia hanya mendesah kecil, menjejalkan kertas itu ke dalam tas, lalu melenggang keluar.

Sebenarnya, Kei tidak benar-benar mengenal siapa itu Hinata Shouyou. Ia tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung, tidak pernah berbincang atau larut dalam percakapan khusus barang sekali saja, tidak pernah juga menyatakan diri sebagai orang yang saling mengenal. Bahkan Kei bisa menghitung ada sekiranya dua kali dalam seminggu ia kebetulan berpapasan di koridor kampus dan secara tidak sadar membuka loker sepatu secara bersamaan.

Kei tahu soal Shouyou dari desas-desus di sekitarnya, dari teman-teman yang kebetulan satu kelas atau hanya gosip semata yang lewat di telinganya. Tidak, ia bukan seorang penguping, itu murni kebetulan dan keadaan telinganya saja yang kelewat bagus.

 _Chibi_ - _chan_ itu suka ribut kalau ada nada yang salah, komentar Tetsurou waktu itu, teman yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama saksofon. Tapi dia ribut dengan cara yang aneh. Seperti warnanya hijau karena temponya terlalu cepat, kuning itu _pitch_ -nya terlalu tinggi, atau biru kalau nadanya memang bagus dan pas. Dia juga suka berkomentar begitu menjadi anggota orkestra, meskipun yah, lebih sering bergumam tidak jelas daripada ribut dengan caranya yang aneh. Pernyataan Tetsurou membuatnya janggal tapi Kei tidak bertanya lebih. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya semenjak ia dipasangkan dengan seseorang yang bukan dari kelasnya sendiri. Ukai-sensei itu terkadang merepotkan juga, _dear._

“Oh, Shouyou?”

Kali kedua Kei bertanya, Koushi-san memberinya reaksi yang lebih antusias. Senyumnya terulas lebar dan kalaupun tebakan Kei tidak salah, laki-laki itu memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Tak ada marga atau sufiks yang disematkan, termasuk gelagatnya yang mudah ditebak ketika mendengar nama Shouyou disebutkan.

“Tidak menyangka dia dipasangkan,” sahut Koushi, terkekeh geli, “aku kira dia dibiarkan bermain sendiri,”

Semakin sini semakin aneh. Pernyataan Tetsurou, desas-desus yang bermain, bahkan komentar Ukai-sensei dan sekarang Sugawara Koushi. Kei tidak suka hidup dalam prasangka, tapi kebanyakan pertanyaan bisa membuatnya penasaran juga, mau tidak mau.

“Shouyou anak yang hebat, Kei,” lanjut Koushi, Kei pernah memperingatinya soal panggilan tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar. “Asal kau bisa menghadapinya dengan sedikit, sabar, mungkin?” Ia tertawa, menggeser posisi duduk begitu seseorang menempati bangku panjang di sebelahnya. Kafetaria masih ramai menjelang sore, banyak di antaranya mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan latihan untuk konser atau sejenisnya.

“Memang, seperti apa orangnya,” Kei mengernyit, “Hinata Shouyou itu?”

Koushi nyengir. “Bagaimana, ya,” suara tawanya kembali mengudara begitu kerutan di kening Kei semakin jelas. “Nah, tidak akan seru bukan kalau kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri?”

Karena itulah, Kei benci berteka-teki dan percakapan yang menggantung. 

* * *

Arloji di pergelangan tangannya menunjuk angka lima untuk jarum pendek, dan sembilan pada jarum panjang. Gazebo di belakang gedung kampus pasti sepi pada jam-jam seperti ini, waktu yang Kei sukai secara tidak sadar. Ukuran gazebonya lumayan besar, bentuknya pentagon dengan atap mengerucut, dicat krem semu cokelat susu, dan cukup untuk menampung satu _grand piano_ di bagian tengah. Ia tidak sengaja menemukan tempat seperti itu ketika sadar ia adalah tipe manusia dimana lebih senang menyendiri dan disibukkan oleh lembaran-lembaran partitur. Bukan klise, tapi memang tipikal dia sekali.

Kei menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk _sonata for two pianos_ , salah satu musik klasik yang akan dibawakannya sebagai pembuka pada saat ujian nanti. Ia tahu lagu itu memang harus dimainkan oleh dua pianis dan bayangan soal Hinata Shouyou atau bagaimana permainan pianonya, sedikit mengganggu Kei. Jika yang dikatakan Ukai-sensei dan Koushi-san itu benar mengenai partner mainnya, Kei tidak akan protes. Tapi semua bisa berbeda kalau ia sendiri yang tidak melihat.

“AH!”

Jemari Kei spontan berhenti, menggantung dipertengahan nada dan meninggalkan bunyi _ting_ yang nyaring. Ia mengangkat kepala, mencari sumber suara, kemudian mempertemukan ujung alisnya sebelum beberapa detik setelahnya, bola matanya melebar ragu.  

O-oh, rambut oranye dan perawakan kecil, dia itu kan...  

“Warnamu aneh,”

 _Hah_ —“Maaf?”

“Kau, warnamu aneh.” Apa sifat Hinata Shouyou memang seperti ini? Entah dari mana datangnya, Kei mendadak kesal tidak jelas. “Tsukishima-kun, ‘kan?”  

Bibirnya gagal mengeluarkan silabel, jadi Kei mengangguk.

“Permainan pianomu bagus, sangat bagus sekali!” tukas Shouyou kemudian, melompat pada undakan dimana _grand piano_ berpijak dan mencondongkan tubuh sedekat mungkin. Kei refleks melenting kecil, bau lemon bercampur _mint_ menyergap hidungnya begitu rambut oranye itu berkibar halus. “Tapi sayang, ya, warnanya tidak bagus. Aku jadi sakit telinga mendengarnya.”

Dua detik kalimat itu terucap, Kei terpelatuk. Tubuhnya ikut condong sembari menekan kening Shouyou dengan ujung telunjuknya, cukup keras sampai meninggalkan ringisan ngilu.

“Kau itu kena—”

“Salam kenal juga, Hinata Shouyou,” potong Kei, datar kalau tidak ingin dibilang sinis, “dan aku tidak tahu partner ujianku ternyata menyebalkan,”

“Hah? Kau ini apa-apaan, sih!”

Kei mencelos; _kau sendiri yang apa_ - _apaan, meh!_


	2. warna dan ketukan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jangan samakan aku dengan duniamu, Kei. Jangan samakan.”

“TSUKISHIMA Kei itu, bagaimana orangnya?”

Sejak Shouyou menerima kertas berisi nama partner dan tanggal yang tertera selama ujiannya berlangsung, ia menduga-duga akan jadi seperti apa permainan pianonya nanti. Cukup terkejut juga ketika ia sama-sama dipasangkan dengan seorang pianis, tidak violinis seperti pada umumnya. Ukai-sensei bilang Tsukishima Kei itu partner yang cocok untuknya; untuk mengimbangi cara bermain Shouyou, lebih tepatnya. Shouyou tidak tahu kalau gaya bermainnya bisa menimbulkan masalah, dan ketika ia mengutarakan kejanggalan kecil itu pada Ukai-sensei, dosennya membantah tegas. Tidak ada yang salah dengan permainan pianonya dan ia tak perlu khawatir dengan hal sepele seperti itu.

“Tsukki? Orangnya, begitulah. Sulit dijelaskan kalau belum bertemu,” balas Lev, mengingat-ngingat. Ia menyoretkan beberapa warna di jurnal kecil Shouyou, lingkaran-lingkaran acak pada bagian mata kuliah tertentu sebelum kemudian dimasukan ke bagian sisi kanan ransel kawan oranyenya. “Jadwalmu sudah aku ubah. Dua mata kuliah baru saja dipindahkan ke hari Rabu,”

“Oh, hijau?”

Lev mengangguk. “Iyaaaa, Shouyou, itu hijau. Sudah aku beri lingkaran, tinggal kau ubah di papan jadwal nanti,”

Erangan kecil. “Spidol hijaunya habis, duh,” ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket, aplikasi _post-it_ dibuka dengan cepat lalu mengetik sederet list seperti; _jangan lupa bertemu Tsukishima-kun dan berikan kesan yang baik_ , atau, _pelajari bahan ujian nanti dan kurangi komentar-komentar yang aneh,_ dan terakhir ia menulis, _spidol hijau habis, jangan lupa beli._

“Omong-omong, soal Tsukishima Kei ...” ucapan Lev berhenti, Shouyou sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan meniti anak tangga dari taman tengah menuju lorong loker sepatu. Seorang gadis bernama Yachi kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka, sedikit mengingatkan soal jam tambahan besok dan berakhir dengan salam selamat tinggal.

“Hm, kau bilang apa?” tanya Shouyou, sadar percakapan mereka sempat terputus.

“Kenma-san bilang dia orang yang prefeksionis, tapi entahlah.”

“Heee... tipe-tipe yang mengutamakan nilai di atas segalanya, ya,” Shouyou manggut-manggut, tampak berpikir sejenak, “yah, kelihatan, sih.”

“ _Kelihatan?_ Kau suda tahu orangnya kenapa masih bertanya,”

Cengiran lugas dipoles. “Aku bertanya soal sifat Tsukishima Kei, bukan fisiknya,” tawa renyah lepas begitu saja, “soal seperti apa dia terlihat, aku tahu. Dan juga...” kembali Shouyou mengerang, kali ini lebih ke arah sebal, “... orang yang tinggi, ew.”

“Shouyou itu alergi orang tinggi, ya.”

“Argh, itu topik sensitif, sstt!”

Shouyou tidak bohong soal bagaimana rupa Tsukishima Kei; berambut pirang, berkacamata, tidak lepas dari _headphone_ , ekspresi ketus, dan bagian yang paling menyebalkannya, tinggi. Pertama kali ia melihat partnernya adalah ketika semester pertamanya dan ia melihat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu bermain di gazebo belakang gedung kampus. Itu tidak sengaja, sungguh. Koushi-san sempat mengajaknya berkeliling sebagai wisata mengenal kampus lebih dekat dan Tsukishima Kei sudah lebih dulu di sana. Ia tidak mendekat, tidak mengganggu karena Koushi-san memberinya isyarat dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir sambil berkata kalau Kei memang selalu berlatih di sana pada jam-jam senggang. Shouyou bertanya apakah Koushi-san mengenalnya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil kalau mereka saling mengenal saat sekolah menengah atas. Hubungan senior dan junior, begitulah.

Karena itu, ketika Shouyou tahu bahwa Tsukishima Kei orangnya, ia tidak ragu harus mencari pemuda berkacamata itu di mana.

* * *

“Yang kemarin itu, sori, aku tidak bermaksud.”

Hari pertama latihan, Shouyou rasa Kei tersinggung dengan perkataan sepihaknya kemarin sore. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, pemuda itu marah dan berpikir akan menemui Ukai-sensei setelah ini hanya untuk mengganti partner ujiannya nanti. Shouyou meringis, teringat bagaimana mereka akhirnya bertukar nomor ponsel dan berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat yang sama, sekarang ini. Dan masih berpikir betapa menyebalkannya Tsukishima Kei yang tinggi itu, dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang tapi digulung hingga siku, _vest_ biru dongker, celana sampai mata kaki juga _sneakers_ putih, dan ugh, _fashionable_ sekali ya, orang ini.

“Tidak kedengaran, suaramu kecil, Hinata-san.”

“Aku minta maaf, astaga,” seru Shouyou, lebih keras meski tidak berteriak.

“Minta maaf untuk?”

“Soal telingaku jadi sakit begitu mendengar permainan pianomu, yah, begitulah. Itu tidak sengaja.”

“Tidak sopan.”

“Iya, iya, aku kan sudah minta maaf,” Shouyou mencibir jengah, lalu menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan gerakan acak. Kuning dan hijau berhamburan di matanya, semakin cepat tuts-tuts itu ditekan, semakin banyak dan bertambah tebal pula warna yang ditimbulkan. Atau semakin menipis ketika jarinya mencapai nada yang sangat tinggi. Ia lekas berpindah kunci, melihat merah saat _do_ berbunyi, kuning dan turkois begitu _re_ dan _mi_ ditekan cepat, lalu bergabung menjadi lantun _doremi_ dan warna-warna itu berhambur seperti yang selama ini matanya refleksikan. Shouyou tahu tuts piano berdasar hitam dan putih, tapi saat ia menekan dan dentingnya berbunyi, warna-warna itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

“Oke, Hinata-san—”

“Shouyou saja. Kita ini partner, aneh rasanya kalau dengan marga,” sahutnya, lalu mendongak dan mendapati Kei berdiri di belakang dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran. “Aku boleh panggil Kei, kan?”

Kei mendengus kecil, lalu melipat lengan di depan dada; defensif. “Kalau permainan pianomu tidak kacau, tidak masalah. Sekarang, coba mainkan,”

“Hah!” sunggut Shouyou spontan, terkejut. “Maksudku, sekarang?”

“Kau pura-pura bodoh atau bagaimana?”

“Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Apa yang harus aku mainkan?”

“ _Sonata for two pianos_ , untuk _D major_.”

“Oh,” Shouyou menunduk, matanya belingsatan mencari—tidak, lebih tepatnya, jarinya sendiri yang mencari begitu menekan tuts yang berbeda, berusaha menemukan warnanya, berusaha menerka-nerka pada bagian nada mana ia bermain.   

“Tch, kau ini sedang apa, sih. Aku bilang—”

“Ah, ini dia,” sela Shouyou, terkekeh begitu menemukan nada awalnya. Ia melakukan peregangan sebentar, memainkan sederet garis nada yang ia lihat dari lembar pertama partiturnya. Itu seperti kumpulan warna dan suara yang disatukan, berulang-ulang, hanya untuk memastikan apakah ia bermain di nada yang benar atau tidak, sesuai dengan irama permainannya atau tidak. Tiga puluh detik berlalu, Shouyou berhenti pada bagian tuts nada pertama. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, dan berpikir bahwa semua ini akan lancar.

* * *

Tidak, kata lancar masih terlalu jauh untuknya.

“Meleset! Demi Tuhan, ini masih di baris pertama, masih salah!”

“Bagian mananya! Dari tadi aku mengikuti partiturnya, gaah!”

“Kau bilang bagian mana?” Dengusan untuk kali kesekian. “Mainkan lagi.”

Tsukishima Kei itu orangnya suka marah-marah, ya. Lama-lama telinganya memang sakit kalau seperti ini terus. Pemuda jangkung itu sering sekali bilang tempomu buruk, permainanmu tidak mengikuti aturan, sudah kubilang baris ini ada di ketukan satu per empat kenapa kau malah menambahnya jadi satu per delapan, astaga, aku bisa gila. Kau bahkan tidak melihat partiturnya, tapi malah memerhatikan tutsnya terlalu lama. Memangnya yang kau itu lihat itu apa, not-not balok yang terbang saat dimainkan? Dan dua kali lebih seringnya, _ulangi lagi, ulangi lagi, ulangi lagi!_   

“Kau mengerikan!” Shouyou berdiri, tetapi Kei lebih cekatan menahan bahunya sampai ia dipaksa duduk kembali. Ia meronta ingin pulang, Kei menolak, mengancam jam pulangnya akan semakin lama kalau Shouyou tidak berhasil, sedikitnya, bermain satu halaman penuh lembar partitur dengan benar. _Lihat partiturnya_ , aku tahu kau mengingat not-not itu dengan baik, tapi kau _harus_ tetap _melihat_ partiturnya.

“Ini bukan permainankuuu!” Kali ketiga Shouyou protes, Kei menekan puncak kepalanya. Ia berteriak, lagi-lagi protes kalau Kei baru saja menekan titik diarenya dan itu sangat sakit, dasar bodoh. “Aku mengikuti partiturnya, sungguh. Tapi ini bukan seperti ini aku bermain, Kei. Warna-warnanya juga jadi aneh!”

Demi rambut gelombang Beethoven, wajah Kei yang songong dan decakan sebalnya itu benar-benar membuat darah Shouyou mendidih. Lev memang tidak berdusta, pernyataan Kenma juga benar adanya; Tsukishima Kei orangnya prefeksionis. Dia amat sangat terlalu prefeksionis.

“Dari tadi kau berbicara soal warna terus, tch.” Kei berdecak keras, lagaknya mulai dengan berkacak pinggang ketika ia menatap Shouyou tepat di mata. “Memang apa hubungannya dengan—”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan duniamu, Kei. Jangan samakan.”

.

Ada jeda yang terjadi, Kei menarik sisa-sisa kalimatnya yang terpotong sembari menahan napas. Otaknya refleks memutar satu per satu informasi yang pernah ia dengar, tentang bagaimana Hinata Shouyou ketika berkomentar. Bahwa pemuda oranye itu akan berceloteh tentang warna, bahwa warna-warna itu akan disambungkannya dengan tempo, atau irama, atau bahkan ketukannya. Tetsurou bilang itu suatu kondisi spesial dari seorang Hinata Shouyou. Ukai-sensei dan Koushi-san bilang dia adalah pemain piano yang hebat, tapi Kei perlu bersabar menghadapinya. Mungkin... ini maksudnya?

“Aku bermain dengan warna,” Shouyou memecah hening lebih dulu, jari-jarinya bermain pelan di atas tuts. “Warna-warna itu adalah musiknya, Kei.”

Sederet informasi melejit dalam benak Kei. Ia pernah membicarakannya bersama Akiteru ketika ia membantu penelitian sang kakak, dulu. Dan Kei rasa itu sudah lama sekali, namun melekat jelas dalam memori terkecilnya.  

_Synesthesia._

Antara mendengar warna dan melihat suara, yang mana sebenarnya Hinata Shouyou itu?

* * *

Kenma, cekik aku sekarang juga  
  
Kenapa, Shouyou?  
  
Si menyebalkanshima itu ternyata benar-benar menyebalkan  
  
Pemborosan kata  
  
Ayolah, Kenma! Dia terus memaksa agar aku bermain mengikuti partiturnya  
  
Sepenuhnya  
  
Semua partiturnya!  
  
Lalu?  
  
Dia bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan not-not baloknya, aku bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Tapi tempoku buruk, benar-benar buruk dan terus melenceng. Permainanku bagus, katanya, tapi juga jelek. Yang mana yang benar, sih! Aku bisa bermain bebas kapan saja, tapi itu tidak berlaku saat ujian dan harus mengikuti semuanya sesuai partitur  
  
Meh!  
  
Aku kan bermain karena warna-warnanya memang cocok   
  
Dia itu kenapa, sih  
  
Shouyou  
  
Apa?  
  
Aku rasa dia benar  
  
Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Kenmaaaaaaaaaaa  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini lagu yang dimainin hinata [sonata for two pianos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t04Z4yhhb2A)


	3. absen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Menurutmu, Kei, apa kita bisa bermain piano dan beatbox?”
> 
> “Tanyakan saja pada Cosmin Cioca.”

FREKUENSI pertemuan mereka semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kei memberi Shouyou alasan klise seperti permainan pianomu perlu diperbaiki, aku tidak bilang kalau itu buruk, tapi ujian itu berada dalam konteks yang berbeda. Awal untuk dua kali pertemuan dalam seminggu, berubah menjadi tiga sebelum genap di angka empat, dan dua hari yang lalu ultimatumnya ditambah menjadi enam kali (bahkan terkadang tujuh) dan minimal dua jam latihan setiap pertemuan. Ketika Shouyou bertanya kenapa Kei begitu gencar memberinya latihan yang intensif, pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahu dengan gayanya yang songong.

“Aku tidak menyangka berpasangan denganmu akan sebegini merepotkan,” kata Kei kelewat lugas, “kalau bukan karena ujian, mana sudi aku menyuruhmu latihan,”

“Wiiii, lihat siapa ini yang bicara, tuan pianis paling pintar sekampus,” cerocos Shouyou jengah, lalu mendengus gusar. Ia membenturkan kening ke atas halaman buku tebal yang terbuka, aksara-aksara kecil seolah menari di matanya, berbicara tentang sesuatu yang disebut garputala atau tangga nada dan itu membuatnya pusing.

“Pahami buku di depanmu, Shouyou.”

“Wiii, tuan pianis Kei bicara lagi,” suaranya teredam buku namun Kei membiarkan.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Kei mengirimi Shouyou pesan—ia lebih suka bilang perintah—untuk datang ke taman tengah kampus karena kebetulan sama-sama menganggur di jam yang kosong. Berbicara soal pembagian _part_ atau semacamnya, meski Shouyou harus disambut dengan setumpuk buku teori yang menurut Kei harus ia pahami. Shouyou mengeluh, segala hal yang berbau tulisan itu bukan dirinya dan ia seringkali belajar dengan cara praktik atau pertemukan ia dengan piano dan segalanya lancar. Kei berkelit kalau Shouyou itu terlalu serampangan dan malah membuatnya semakin rumit dan kalau protes terus lebih baik ajukan pengunduran diri pada Ukai-sensei.

“Kei, kapan latihan,”

“Pahami dulu bukunya.”

“Ayolaaaah Keeeiii, latihan sajaaaa.”

“Berisik! Tidak lihat di sini banyak orang?”

“Aku lihat kok, aku lihat,” Shouyou mengangkat kepala, bagian pipi kirinya terlihat merah karena terlalu lama ditekan. “Oh, warnanya bagus. Baru lihat warna pastel seperti itu.”

Sebelah alis Kei terangkat, lirikannya jatuh menuju Shouyou sebelum ia ikut mengalihkan fokus ketika sadar warna yang dimaksud pemuda itu mengarah pada hal lain. Seseorang memainkan _fur elise_ melalui flute, pemainnya berambut gondrong dengan warna hijau terang di bagian bawah rambutnya, berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, dan Kei bisa melihat bagaimana mata Shouyou berbinar antusias. Binar yang sebelumnya pernah ia lihat kali pertama mereka bertemu.

“Dia sengaja mengubah temponya,” kening Kei berkerut, “apalagi sampai ditambah dengan... _beatbox?_ ”

“Seperti Cosmin Cioca,”

“Co—apa?”

“Cosmin Cioca. Kau harus lihat bagaimana dia bermain flute dan _beatbox_ sekaligus, seperti _gwaaah_!”

“... terdengar tidak realistis.”

Shouyou mendelik. “Kau ini senang sekali komentar soal kesukaan orang, ya,”

“ _Well,_ hanya mencoba berkata jujur. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.”

“ _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan_ ,” ejek Shouyou sambil menjulurkan lidah, Kei mengangkat tangan seolah-olah akan memukul sebelum Shouyou cepat menciut. Hanya gertakan kecil, gertakan kecil. Yang beberapa detik kemudian, suara nyaringnya kembali mengudara.  “Latihannya kapan, Keiiiiii,”

Alih-alih menjawab, Kei membalasnya dengan decakan kecil. Satu tangan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak bisu, mengurai lilitan _earphone_ di sekitarnya, sebelum ia memasangkan bagian kiri untuknya dan kanan dijejalkan pada telinga Shouyou. Jari Kei seakan paham harus berlabuh di ikon mana dan _playist_ seperti apa yang diputar begitu layar disentuh selama beberapa detik. Shouyou sempat berceloteh tentang bagaimana kalau celo dipadukan dengan _beatbox_ tapi Kei mengabaikan. Katanya, musik adalah perpaduan yang asing. Yang namanya harmoni itu bisa datang dari mana saja kalau memang terdengar cocok, warna-warna di matanya seringkali membuktikan. Kei tidak protes soal itu, tidak juga berkata kalau ia tidak mengerti bagaimana dunia Shouyou sebenarnya.   

“Menurutmu, Kei, apa kita bisa bermain piano dan _beatbox_?”

“Tanyakan saja pada Cosmin Cioca.”

* * *

Hinata Shouyou itu terkadang bandel juga, ya.

Kei tidak pernah menghitung dan memang tidak terpikir untuk melakukan selama ia berlatih bersama Shouyou. Ia hanya mengingat minimal dua jam dalam sehari dan setiap harinya adalah musik, setiap harinya adalah sonata dan setiap harinya Shouyou, Shouyou, yang Kei sendiri tidak sadar kapan terakhir kalinya ia berpikir kalau suara Shouyou itu menjengkelkan dan membuat kepalanya pening. Setiap harinya tidak lebih dari alat untuk nilai di mata kuliah yang akan diujiankan oleh dosennya nanti.

Jadi, ketika Kei sadar bahwa absennya Shouyou dari latihan akhir-akhir ini tidak lain dan bukan sebagai pembolosan, kesabarannya tak lagi bisa ditahan. Dua atau tiga kali ia dapat menolerir, tapi dua pertemuan selama tujuh hari yang ada, jangan harap telinganya mau mendengar alasan. 

**.**

“Oh, Tsukishima-san,”

“Sho—Hinata ada di sini?”

“Hinata? Wah, sayang sekali. Baru saja dia keluar kelas sambil lari. Katanya buru-buru.”

“Tch.”

“Ya?”

“Bukan apa-apa, terima kasih.”

**.**

“Shouyou? Dia kabur lagi?”

“... kabur?”

“Oh! Tidak, lupakan saja!”

“Lev.”

“Itu, aduh, tanyakan saja pada Kenma-saaaaan!”

“Hei! Jangan lari!”  

**.**

“Kau _partner_ ujian Shouyou itu... siapa namamu?”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Ah, yah, Tsukishima,”

“Jadi, Kozume-san tahu dia di mana?”

“Jangan dicari, dia pasti datang dengan sendirinya.”

“... hah?”   

* * *

Koushi-san yang memintanya datang dan Kei tidak tahu kalau orang sabar seperti Koushi bisa tahan berteman dengan manusia seperti Oikawa Tooru. Dari penjelasan yang Tetsurou berikan mengenai pemuda jenius sebagai konduktor orkestra itu, sedikitnya Kei bisa menebak kalau Oikawa Tooru tipikal mahasiswa populer di kalangan siapa saja tapi juga membawa aura menyebalkan bagi orang-orang tertentu.

Seperti dirinya sendiri, misal. Sepuluh detik menanti setelah ia membunyikan bel interkom apartemen dan Tooru yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan cara dari bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum dengan gayanya yang khas termasuk nada bicara _ya_ - _hoo_ sebagai ucapan salam, entahlah, bukannya tidak suka tapi Kei merasa orang ini memang menyebalkan.

“Datang juga,” Koushi muncul beberapa detik kemudian, menggeser Tooru ke samping dan tersenyum lebar menyambut Kei. “Maaf ya, Kei. Kau jadi harus ke sini, aku yang perlu tapi kau yang direpotkan,”

“Tidak apa-apa, Koushi-san.” Buku tipis partitur dikeluarkan dari tas, terulur di depan Koushi dan pemuda abu itu meraihnya dengan ringan. “Maaf mengganggu latihanmu juga, aku tidak sadar buku kita tertukar kemarin.”

Koushi mengibaskan tangan. “Santai saja, aku juga tidak sadar.”   

“Wah, wah, lihat bagaimana cerobohnya Kou-chan,”

“Diam, Tooru,” Koushi menyikut perutnya, Kei paham bagaimana sakitnya ketika Tooru meringis kecil. “Tidak kesulitan mencari tempat ini, kan?”

“Tidak juga, jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan kampus.”

Stok senyum Koushi-san itu memang selalu penuh, pikir Kei. “Oke, terima kasih, Kei—”   

Tepat pada saat itu, atensi mereka bertiga mendadak pecah begitu mendengar kegaduhan kecil seperti _buk buk buk_ yang dilanjut dengan krincing kunci dan klek halus sebelum kemudian pintu di samping apartemen Tooru terbuka dengan sedikit debuman yang keras. Kei perlu memontum sejenak untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda kecil oranye yang keluar secara mendadak dan berdiri mematung di hadapannya itu adalah Shouyou. Menatapnya dengan mata melebar juga ekspresi terkejut yang akan selalu Kei ingat sampai kapan pun, mimik layaknya orang ketahuan berbuat curang.

Secepat Kei sadar apa yang tengah terjadi, secepat itu pula Shouyou memekik tertahan, mundur dengan gesit sampai suara pintu dibanting terdengar keras dan sosoknya lenyap tanpa kedipan.

“Koushi-san,”

“Ya?”

“Seharusnya kau bilang kalau dia tinggal di sini.”

Cengiran Koushi muncul. “Tapi kau tidak bertanya, Kei.”

* * *

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting ting ting_ —

“Buka pintunya, Shouyou.”  

“Pergi! Kau seperti _stalker_ saja!”

“Hah! Kebetulan saja aku pergi menemui Koushi-san dan baru tahu kau juga ada di sini. Sekarang, buka.”

“Dasar tidak tahu diri! Sudah tamu tidak diundang, maksa lagi, _stalker!_ ”

“Kau, dasar bocah—” Ya Tuhan, ia bisa gila.

“Serius, Kei, kalau kau sampai masuk, kau akan menyesal,”

“Terserah. Biarkan aku masuk dan coba dengarkan alasan-alasanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu,”

“Hei, ini serius! Kau ini bagaimana, sih,”

“Oh, ya? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dibuka,”  

“Kau akan sangat sangat menyesal, arrgh!”

Sebenarnya, kalau Kei ingin berterus terang, ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan melakukan segala sesuatunya tanpa berpikir dahulu. Akiteru pernah bilang adiknya itu memang manusia kaku, terkadang serius di satu sisi tapi tidak serius juga pada saat bersamaan. Kei cenderung bersikap pesimis di saat-saat tertentu, dilakukan secara sadar atau tidak sadar. Orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa saja enggan mengeluarkan protes tapi jika suatu saat nanti ia bertemu dengan tipe seperti mereka, hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah berkelit sebisa mungkin.

Suatu hari, bisa saja Kei tidak memilih piano sebagai jalan hidupnya. Suatu hari, ia lebih memilih keputusan sang ayah dan Kei rasa itu cukup. Namun teman semasa kecilnya, Tadashi, memberinya protes dan berkata kalau zona nyaman bukanlah sesuatu yang harusnya ia pilih. Kei tidak pernah merasa ia senang berdiri terlalu lama di zona nyaman, tapi perspektif sekitarnya kerap kali berbeda. Karena itu, ia menjadi seorang Tsukishima Kei yang sekarang.

Akan tetapi, klisenya realita itu suka sekali memberi Kei kejutan-kejutan kecil. Terdengar sepele, tapi tetap saja meninggalkan kesan yang tidak terduga. Ia sudah menempatkan bermain piano bersama Hinata Shouyou saat ujian nanti pada urutan pertama, itu mengejutkan baginya. Dan begitu tahu bagaimana dunia Shouyou berbeda dengan dunia orang kebanyakan, kejutan-kejutan kecil itu dipupuknya tanpa sadar. Naluri hati Kei boleh saja beranggapan bahwa mengenal Shouyou adalah suatu keunikan tersendiri yang belum pernah ia temukan. Bertemu dengan Shouyou dan mengenalnya adalah kebetulan, tetapi kejutan-kejutan kecil itu tidak berhenti sampai di sana.

Mungkin, seperti sekarang ini, contohnya. Yang katanya dia sudah berbaik hati mau mengundang Kei berkunjung meskipun Shouyou melarang keras untuk tidak masuk ke apartemennya.

**.**

“... yang benar saja,”

Shouyou menepuk kening. “Sudah aku peringatkan dari awal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, soal yang beatbox saya nemunya dari [fur elise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoiMgC0uG8Y) sama di [Cosmin Cioca](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGbfD4e2wRo) dan dari [piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ur6DMMFnGIw) selamat mendengarkan XDD


	4. rahasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau kagum pada Tooru-san, ya?”

BUANG bungkusan itu, masukan semua bekas-bekasnya ke _trashbag_ dan jangan disisakan, simpan sikat gigimu dengan benar dan apa ini astaga, Shouyou! Panci berisi karak hitam ini kau sebut dengan _cream stew_? Celana, celana dalammu berjamur! Dan kau menyimpannya di atas piano, dasar jorok. Kamar macam apa ini, hah!

"Jangaaaan, jangan buang kardusnya, Keiii!" Shouyou melompat, spontan merebut kardus besar dari kedua tangan Kei yang diambilnya dari pojok ruangan. Isinya berhamburan acak; komik, potongan-potongan _puzzle_ piano, bahkan beberapa lembar kertas partitur yang sudah robek di sisinya.

"Kalau memang tidak butuh jangan disimpan terus, dasar bodoh," Kei nyaris terjungkal, bantal gudetama menghalangi langkahnya dan refleks ia tendang. Kardus lain diraih, kali ini yakin isinya tidak penting semua atau mungkin layak disumbangkan. Ia merasakan kumpulan jaring laba-laba bermain di sela-sela jarinya dan Kei meringis jijik. Kenapa, ya Tuhan.

"Itu juga jangaaan!"

"Cuma majalah juga!"

"Tapi itu kumpulan majalahku, pokoknya jangaaan."

Kalau Kei menghitung, perlu sekiranya tiga _trashbag_ ukuran jumbo, lima kardus besar, bahkan beberapa bungkus sabun pencuci piring yang sengaja ia pinjam dari apartemen Tooru (dan diberi tatapan heran dari Koushi, terserah) untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah di rumah Shouyou. Argh, kamarnya benar-benar bau! Shouyou bahkan tidak punya pewangi ruangan sendiri. Pemuda oranye itu memang aneh atau bagaimana?

 _Trashbag-trashbag_ itu mengembung besar, kumpulan dari barang plastik atau bekas wadah makan cepat saji sampai gelas mie yang sudah berlendir karena terlalu lama dibiarkan. Shouyou masih memperingatkan Kei soal harus hati-hati saat memilih mana benda yang harus dibuang dan mana yang disimpan, merengek jangan sampai barang-barang berharga seperti syal pemberian adik perempuannya, atau _phone strap_ berbagai alat musik klasik hadiah dari Kenma pada saat ulang tahunnya, atau juga miniatur bola voli pemberian Tobio teman semasa SMA; ikut bersama sampah lainnya lalu terbuang tanpa sadar. Semua itu membuat kepala Kei berdenyut sakit setiap kali Shouyou muncul di sisinya dan berteriak kalau ia nyaris membuang kotak musik berbentuk gudetama. Waktu itu Tooru-san baru saja pulang dari Miyagi dan memberikannya padaku, jelas Shouyou padahal Kei tidak meminta, astaga.

Kei tidak lagi mempermasalahkan soal kenapa ia harus melakukan ini, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, dan atas alasan apa tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak ketika mendapati apartemen Shouyou. Kei tidak pernah mencap dirinya sebagai orang yang fanatik terhadap kebersihan, tapi ia yakin siapa pun akan bergerak spontan kalau melihat keadaan apartemen yang seperti kapal—tidak, bahkan lebih buruk dari kapal pecah! Tiga jam dihabiskan hanya untuk membuat ruang tengah, dapur, dan beberapa sekat yang dipenuhi dengan kertas partitur kembali layak untuk dipakai. Kamar tidur sengaja tidak dibereskan, kening Kei berkerut ketika Shouyou bilang kalau kamarnya bersih karena jarang digunakan. Namun saat Shouyou membuka pintu, perkataan pemuda itu benar. Yang ada hanyalah ranjang dengan sprei acak dan bantal guling yang tergeletak. Jangan tanya soal meja belajar atau lemari, Kei lelah dan biarkan Shouyou yang mengurus. Lagi pula, untuk apa juga ia berpikir sampai ke sana, _geez._

"Wiiih, suara pianonya jadi bagus lagi.” Jari-jari shouyou bermain acak, dari nada rendah ke nada tinggi, melatunkan pertengahan _Canon in D_ dengan lancar _,_ lalu tertawa renyah. Ia melompat ke tengah ruang apartemen, menghirup bau salonpas yang sengaja ia semprotkan (karena hanya ada itu dibanding pewangi ruangan) sebelum kemudian menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk berwarna biru pastel. "Kei memang hebat, deh."

Alih-alih menjawab, Kei mendengus sinis. Tangannya refleks melempar bantal _gudetama_ yang sempat ia tendang ke arah Shouyou, telak mengenai wajahnya sampai terdengar gerutuan tidak jelas. Matanya melirik arloji, pukul setengah tujuh yang itu berarti, jam makan malam sudah lewat dan Kei hampir melupakan suara perutnya.    

"Kei, mau ke mana?" tanya Shouyou begitu _partner_ tingginya itu melenggang pergi ke arah ruangan lain.

“Masak.”

Sorot mata Shouyou berbinar. "Kebetulan sekali—"

"Latihan sana. Kalau aku selesai dan setengah partitur kau masih tidak bisa, tidak ada jatah makanan."

“Heeee ...”

* * *

“Jadi, coba keluarkan alasan-alasan yang tidak masuk akal itu.”

Shouyou mengerjap, katsu di antara sumpitnya menggantung di depan mulut dan belum sempat ia lahap. “Aku harus beralasan karena apa?”

“Bolos, tidak datang latihan tanpa kabar, ketahuan kabur saat aku bertanya pada Lev.”

 _Tak,_ satu sumpit jatuh dan katsunya mengikuti. Shouyou berdeham kecil, menyisikan katsunya kembali ke atas piring lalu meraih gelas berisi air mineral sebelum menegaknya habis. Ia merasa kering padahal tenggorokannya baik-baik saja sejak pagi. Dibandingkan dengan mata madunya, Shouyou lebih suka mengamati kacamata Kei dan berharap segera melorot sehingga pemuda pirang itu tidak memberikan tatapan tajam.

“ _Well,_ yah,” ia kembali berdeham, “aku latihan, ya, latihan. Maksudku, di sini, bukan denganmu,”

Sebelah alis Kei terangkat. “Lalu?”

Pipi bagian dalam digigit gugup. “Ini akan terdengar memalukan,” gumamnya pelan.

“Aku dengar itu.”

“Sulit menjelaskannya, Kei. Tapi, waktu bolos itu aku habiskan dengan latihan ... sendiri? Ehe.”

Kei menatapnya, lama. Shouyou mendapati dirinya tidak suka dengan tatapan yang Kei berikan, namun matanya tidak bergerak ke mana pun selain iris madu di balik lensa kacamata itu. Binar penuh tanda tanya itu, dan kerutan di kening yang hilang perlahan-lahan.

“Oke,” sahut Kei kalem, kembali fokus pada mangkuk nasi di tangannya, “lain kali beri kabar yang jelas.”

Tiga detik, Shouyou mengerjapkan mata; sekali, dua kali, lalu, “... sudah?”    

“Apanya yang sudah?”

“Maksudku, begitu saja?”

“Bisa tidak bicara yang jelas, kau ini bertanya atau bagaimana?”

“Err... kau seperti tidak mengira kalau aku bohong,”

“Memang tidak.”

“Kenapa?”

“Apa itu harus? Saat kau berkata jujur, apa aku harus mencari tahu kalau kau bohong?”

“Yah, tidak juga, sih,” Shouyou menggaruk kepala, “tapi, umumnya orang akan memastikan kau sedang berbohong atau tidak, bukan? Bisa saja itu cuma alasan yang dibuat-buat. Atau seperti yang kau bilang tadi, alasan yang tidak masuk akal.”

“Jadi alasanmu memang tidak masuk akal, ya.”

“Bukaaaan, maksudku—ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja.” Katsu terakhir dilahapnya dengan terburu-buru, cukup ceroboh sampai ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Kei berdecak sembari menuangkan air mineral dari teko ke dalam gelas Shouyou yang langsung diraih pemuda oranye itu begitu penuh dan menegaknya sampai batuknya hilang.  Dasar bocah, komentar Kei, sudah tahu katsu makanan kering masih saja ditelan tanpa dikunyah.

“Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tetangganya Oikawa-san.”

Shouyou mendongak, setelah sumpit diletakkan secara horizontal di atas mangkuk dan mengucapkan _gochisousamadeshita_ , lalu memandang Kei yang tidak menatapnya balik. Dia tampak sibuk menumpuk mangkuk dan piring, sebelum kemudian menghabiskan tetes terakhir di gelasnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Shouyou.

“Kau tidak bertanya,” balas Shouyou, ia melihat Kei mengernyit tapi dibiarkan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Shouyou bertanya heran. “Kenapa memang, kalau aku tetangganya Tooru-san?”

Hening itu muncul tanpa permisi, Shouyou bertanya-tanya apakah ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah sehingga kening Kei berkerut lebih dalam. Kalau Kei bingung soal panggilan tanpa marga, Tooru-san sendiri yang membolehkan Shouyou memanggilnya seperti itu begitu pula sebaliknya. Shouyou mengenal Tooru sejak awal masuk perkuliahan dan hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan dekat, sedekat bagaimana ia dan Koushi-san. Tapi rasanya aneh juga kalau Kei sampai bingung. Maksudnya, Kei itu pintar. Dia tidak perlu penjelasan lebih ketika mendengar Shouyou memanggil Oikawa Tooru tanpa marga.

Kalau begitu, mungkin ...

“Kau kagum pada Tooru-san, ya?”

Bola mata Kei melebar, sekilas memang, tapi Shouyou menangkapnya lebih cepat.

“Aku benar kan, aku benar kaaaan?”

Decakan gusar. “Semua orang di kampus mungkin mengagumi Oikawa-san, tapi aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya.”

“Hee... terus apa? Kau tidak mungkin bicara seperti itu tanpa alasan,” Shouyou menjulurkan satu kaki, sengaja membiarkan jari jempolnya mengenai lutut Kei sampai lawan bicaranya kembali berdecak. “Tapi kalau tidak mau mengaku juga tidak apa-apa.”

“Tidak ada yang harus aku akui.”

“Begitu?”

“Tch,” sorot mata Kei sinis, tapi Shouyou janggal karenanya. Entah kenapa. “Dibandingkan dengan orangnya, aku lebih mengagumi profesi yang diambilnya.” Lagi-lagi jeda, kali ini lebih canggung dan Shouyou rasa Kei mulai bertingkah kikuk karena ucapannya sendiri. “Itu juga kalau aku memang ingin mengaguminya.”

“Profesi?” Sepasang alis Shouyou bertaut. “Maksudmu, konduktor orkestra? Oh, Kei! Kau pintar bermain piano kenapa tiba-tiba kagum pada ko—”

Tepat sebelum ucapannya tuntas, Shouyou berhenti. Tobio pernah memperingatinya soal ia yang suka bercerocos panjang lebar tanpa mengenal suasana sekitar dan berpikir dahulu apakah topik pembicaraannnya mengandung sisi yang sensitif bagi lawan bicara atau tidak. Membuat orang lain tersinggung atau tidak. Dan Shouyou seringkali lupa akan hal itu.

Sejak tahun pertamanya sebagai _koukousei_ , ia tak pernah peduli lagi tentang komentar-komentar siswa usil yang kerap kali mengatainya tidak waras. Yang kebanyakan dari mereka tidak benar-benar memahami kondisinya meski tidak separah di sekolah menengah pertama. Teman-teman dekatnya baik, Tobio orang pertama yang menganggapnya waras, dan Shouyou mulai terbiasa akan hal itu. Namun efek yang diberikan, ia jadi sulit peduli terhadap hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya. Seperti ia terbiasa dengan ejekan soal warna-warna itu dan tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama terhadap keadaan seseorang yang menurutnya biasa saja, tetapi memiliki kesan yang kuat bagi yang merasakan. Shouyou bukan orang dengan kata-kata bermakna tajam, tetapi tanpa sadar ia pernah melakukannya.

Dan mungkin, ia melakukannya lagi terhadap Tsukishima Kei.

“Sejak awal, aku tidak tertarik pada piano.”

Shouyou menggigit bibir, kalimat _‘maaf aku tidak bermaksud’_ batal ia ucapkan ketika Kei mencuri _start_ lebih dulu. Kemudian, ia mengubahnya dalam kepala. “Jadi... kau lebih tertarik menjadi konduktor orkestra?”

Bahu Kei berkedik. “Bisa dibilang,” ujarnya, “tapi segala sesuatunya tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan, Shouyou.”

“Kenapa? Bukankah setiap orang punya pilihan?”

Kei tertegun, lalu mendesah pelan. “Tidak semua orang,” tukasnya, kelewat datar. “Dan mendengarnya langsung darimu membuatku kesal saja.”

“Maaf!” Dua telapak tangan bersatu, suaranya _plok_ yang keras dan nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung. “Aku tidak akan akan bertanya lagi.” Kei mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Shouyou sambil berkata itu bukan masalah besar dan berhenti bersikap seperti itu, kau malah kelihatan lebih menyebalkan. Shouyou membalasnya dengan pernyataan mengenai warna permainan Kei yang aneh dan begitu Tsukishima bungsu itu meliriknya, ia buru-buru menunduk karena kembali berkata yang tidak-tidak.  

“Aku selalu penasaran soal itu, warna seperti apa yang kau lihat, sih?”

“Eh?” Kepala Shouyou terangkat. “Ng, aku bingung menjelaskannya.”

“Jelaskan saja sebisamu,”

“Yah, warna-warna itu selalu terlihat berbeda di setiap orang, tapi juga bisa sama. Beberapa di antaranya memiliki keterkaitan denganku.” Tidak ada bantahan atau pertanyaan, tapi dari cara bagaimana kening Kei berkerut tipis, pemuda itu masih perlu penjelasan. “Misal seperti aku pernah melihat warna toska saat Yachi-san bermain biola, itu menunjukkan kalau...” Pipinya terasa panas. “... kalau aku menyukainya, dulu, begitulah.”

“Pfft.”

“Jangan tertawa!” Bantal gudetama dilempar telak, Kei menangkapnya gesit. “Itu cuma perasaan bocah. Yachi-san itu temanku waktu sekolah dasar,”

“Apa-apaan, masih bocah ingusan juga sudah berani bermain cinta.”  

“Apasih! Aku juga baru kenal perasaan seperti itu saat SMP. Dan baru sadar kalau warnanya berubah begitu kami sekolah di SMA yang sama,” tengkuk digaruknya dengan gugup, lantas menenggelamkan wajah di antara lutut yang tertekuk. “ _Well,_ sebelum orientasi seksualku berubah, sih.”

“Kalau tidak mau bilang jangan mengaku,” Kei memberinya tendangan balik di bawah meja, cukup satu injakan sampai Shouyou menjerit ngilu. “Tidak apa-apa, kita sama. Jangan malu seperti itu.”

“Kau menyebalkan juga, Tsukishima-kun.”

“Baru sadar?”

“Sebenarnya, sudah lama. Tapi pura-pura tidak sadar—aduh! Itu sakit, lepaskan!” Jeritan kembali bergema ketika Kei menarik pipi kanan Shouyou. Bertahan sampai lima detik dan meninggalkan ruam merah yang kentara.

“Kau ini kalau bicara tidak pernah dipikir dulu.”

“Iya, iya, maaf,” sunggut Shouyou, “omong-omong, tahu tidak ...” Shouyou beringsut pelan sembari mencondongkan tubuh, “aku tidak pernah bilang ini sebelumnya pada siapa pun, bahkan Kenma dan Lev. Tapi berbagi sedikit tidak masalah, kan?”

Kei mendengus geli. “Oke. Terus?”

“Dulu, aku takut balon.”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “... hah?”

Pemuda oranye di depannya kembali menarik diri, meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir, dan berbisik. “Rahasia.”

“Kepalamu terbentur atau bagaimana—aw! Jangan menendang sembarangan!”

“Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mau berbagi rahasia,” tandas Shouyou jengah. Kei bertanya ketus siapa juga yang mau mendengar rahasia anehmu itu dan dibalas dengan, “Kenapa tidak? Kau tadi sudah bicara soal konduktor orkestra. Aku rasa itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa diceritakan begitu saja, Kei.”

Ketika Kei membelalak dan menatapnya lama, Shouyou tahu ia benar lalu mengulas cengiran andalannya.                                                   

* * *

_‘Aku rasa itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa diceritakan begitu saja, Kei.’_

Nyatanya, pernyataan Shouyou memang benar.

Kei tidak pernah merasa bercerita hal yang sama kepada Tetsurou, Koushi-san tidak pernah tahu bagaimana jalan pikirannya, bahkan Tadashi yang membuatnya kembali pada musik pun tidak akan pernah menduga. Akiteru sudah pasti tahu, kakaknya cerdas kalau sudah menebak isi hati adiknya dan meskipun terkadang Kei tidak suka dengan kenyataan itu, ia tetap berterima kasih karena Akiteru paling mengerti mengenai keinginannya.    

Shouyou adalah orang pertama yang ia beri tahu dari segelintir teritori hidupnya, Kei berusaha bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa bercerita dengan begitu lugasnya tanpa terbebani, dan berakhir dengan kenihilan. Rahasia itu (Shouyou kukuh menyebutnya _rahasia_ ) mungkin tidak akan sebanding dengan ketakutan Shouyou terhadap balon yang sama sekali tidak jelas alasannya tetapi Kei tidak merasa menyesal. Di dunia ini, terdapat beberapa kemungkinan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan teori. Seperti bertemu dengan Hinata Shouyou, misal, Kei mengesampingkan kebetulan dan randoman Ukai-sensei sebagai titik awal pertemuan mereka. Dunia yang dilihat Shouyou pun juga sama, di buku-buku ia mendapat pengertian-pengertian secara lengkap, tapi tidak benar-benar memahami bagaimana _synesthesia_ itu. Bagaimana warna-warna yang dilihat Shouyou, apa yang membuatnya pas dengan musik, dan di antara milyaran manusia yang ada, kenapa harus Hinata Shouyou yang memiliki kondisi spesial. Kei berhenti bertanya terhadap pikirannya sendiri begitu nihil yang kembali ia dapatkan.  

Angka jam dinding menunjuk pukul sebelas malam. Cukup mengejutkan juga ia bisa menghabiskan waktu selama ini di apartemen orang lain, terlebih ini adalah kali pertama. Mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk latihan dan sepuluh menit setelahnya, pemuda oranye itu lebih cepat terlelap di sofa ruang tengah.

“Benar-benar bocah,” sahut Kei, monolog. Diam-diam meletakkan bantal gudetama di bawah kepala Shouyou. Ia berjalan sebentar ke arah piano, meraih kertas partitur milik Shouyou, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di bawah sofa. Sengaja menempati bagian tengah karena ia tidak ingin mendengar suara dengkuran atau sedikitnya kena tendangan kaki, _well_ , terima kasih.  

Kertas partitur itu penuh dengan coretan, warna-warni dan acak. Biru, kuning, bahkan hijau atau merah lebih sering terlihat. Meski ungu atau turkois juga oranye dicoretkan pada bagian tertentu.

Untuk itu, Kei percaya bolosnya Shouyou dari latihan karena pemuda kecil itu memang melakukannya sendiri. Ia tahu sebelum Shouyou berbicara dan menemukan kertas partiturnya saat bersih-bersih siang tadi, terletak tidak jauh dari papan jadwal mata kuliah yang sama-sama dihiasi dengan warna. Kei mengerti hijau di mata Shouyou adalah rabu, hitam itu untuk senin, bahkan oranye di hari Sabtu. Shouyou tidak pernah menuliskan abjad untuk kata-kata tertentu, tapi ia paham semua itu memiliki makna yang sama seperti pada umumnya.

“Keii... nada itu... terlalu tinggi.”

Gerakan singkat terjadi, tangan Shouyou bermain di kepala pirangnya dan sedikit memberi tarikan sebelum tubuh pendek itu berbalik dan nyaris melayangkan tendangan di sisi kiri kepala Kei. Decakan keluar, tapi sengaja Kei biarkan sembari meletakkan kertas-kertas di atas meja. Kemudian ia melepas kacamata, menyimpannya tepat di atas partitur lantas meluruskan kedua kaki. Kedua lengannya bersilang di depan dada, beruntung begitu pinggiran sofa dan paha Shouyou muat dijadikan bantal.  

Kei tahu malam semakin larut tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah.   


	5. debat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak, Kei tidak mengenal Shouyou yang _ini_.

ADA tanda merah yang sengaja Shouyou lingkari pada kalender buatan di jurnal kecilnya dan kalimat singkat seperti ‘ _hari pengeksekusian_ , _tidur yang cukup kalau tidak mau ketahuan Kenma atau dimarahi Koushi-san’_ yang sempat Lev tertawakan lalu bertanya apakah hari ujian memang semenakutkan itu baginya. Kalau ia seorang diri, mungkin akan jadi lain soal. Shouyou terbiasa melakukan ujian-ujian seperti itu ketika ia memutuskan untuk menekuni musik. Rasa tegang dan gugup sering ia rasakan, tapi Shouyou bisa melewatinya.

Kini, masalah utamanya terletak pada Tsukishima Kei. Shouyou bukan tipe orang yang selalu mengutamakan nilai tetapi tidak sembarang juga menggesernya dari posisi utama. Karena itu, ketika ia berpikir bahwa bermain piano seperti biasanya, seperti dirinya sendiri atau memang tipikalnya sekali ia lakukan saat ujian nanti, Shouyou tidak khawatir. Menyandang gelar lulus saja Shouyou rasa sudah cukup. Ia bermain karena insting, bukan teori. Dan ketika pribadi Kei mengatakan sebaliknya, Shouyou kewalahan.

“Masih sama, tidak ada peningkatan. Bagian awal sampai pertengahan bisa dikatakan berhasil, tapi bagian akhir, kau terlalu sering mengubah ketukannya.”

“Oh, ayolah!” Shouyou memijat kening, pening tiba-tiba menjalar. Kelas piano yang ia tempati bersama Kei kosong, tetapi telinganya terlalu peka dan selalu berhasil menangkap bising dari luar. Jejak langkah, suara tawa, teriakan memanggil seseorang, bahkan debuman tas yang terjatuh. Ditambah lagi, omelan pedas Tsukishima Kei.

“Kau sengaja melingkari tanggal di jurnalmu ini tapi progres tetap jalan di tempat,”

“Yah, yah, siapa bilang kau boleh baca jurnalku,”

“Siapa suruh kau simpan sembarangan,” balas Kei ketus, menarik napas sepanjang mungkin. “Pantas saja permainanmu acak-acakan, menaruh barang saja tidak tahu tempat.”

“Itu tidak ada hubungannya.”

“Karena itu memang sifatmu. Kau tidak pernah bermain sesuai—”       

“Aturan, oh yah, aturan!” potong Shouyou, tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya suara keras itu dan seakan tidak peduli begitu Kei meliriknya dengan terkejut. “Kau itu ya, Tsukishima-san, bisanya cuma mengomentari dan memaksa keadaan sesuai keinginanmu sendiri, cih!”

Kei mengernyit, nadanya masih bisa terkontrol. “Aku seperti itu karena sesuatu yang sedang kita hadapi ini penting, Hinata-san. Kalau kau bisa kooperatif dari awal, aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal semacam ini.”  

“Kooperatif?” Shouyou berdiri, kesepuluh jemari ia tekan langsung di atas tuts sampai bunyi berat terdengar nyaring. “Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah menganggapku kooperatif? Sampai aku harus mengubah cara bermainku dan membuat warna-warna itu jadi aneh dan kau masih menyebutnya tidak kooperatif?”

“Kau tahu bukan—”    

“Dan coba pikirkan ini baik-baik,” napas Shouyou berhembus cepat, “aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan _hal semacam ini_ yang kau sebut repot itu. Kuulangi, tidak pernah sama sekali, Kei. Semua itu hanya keinginanmu sendiri!”

Pemuda pirang di depannya berdecak keras. Shouyou melihat pupil mata Kei mulai mengecil. “Itu karena permainanmu yang egois, Shouyou. Kau terlalu melihat dirimu sendiri dan lupa dengan sekitarmu! Setiap hari bicara soal warna dan warna, seolah kau memaksa mereka mengerti dengan kondisimu sendiri tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya!” Ia berhenti untuk memejamkan mata, mencoba mengontrol kembali emosinya, sebelum kemudian berkata. “Pada akhirnya, kau hanya bergantung dengan kondisimu sendiri.”  

Itu, sederet kalimat yang seharusnya tidak boleh Kei ucapkan.

Shouyou mematung, sekilas, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kei membeliak dan terlambat untuk menarik kata-katanya kembali. Sesuatu menohok ulu hatinya, besar, jauh di dalam sana dan Shouyou rasa Kei memahaminya dengan baik. Titik limitnya sudah di ambang batas. Shouyou merasa sesak dan ia berhenti peduli. Ia menolak untuk peduli.

“Aku—argh, terserah!” Tendangan di sisi kanan kursi. Shouyou beringsut cepat, mengumpulkan barang-barang seperti jurnal, kertas partitur, bahkan ponsel ke dalam ransel dengan terburu-buru bahkan nyaris merobek separuhnya. Kei meneriaki namanya tapi Shouyou sengaja tuli. Langkah kaki kecilnya begitu lebar, menarik sisa waktu yang ada sampai kenop pintu kelas berhasil diraih, membukanya dalam sekali sentakan cepat, dan membantingnya hingga suara _bam_ yang begitu keras menggema di sepenjuru ruangan.

Kenma menyapanya pertama kali, kebetulan lewat di lorong yang sama begitu ia keluar namun Shouyou mengabaikan. Mata kucingnya bertanya, raut wajahnya heran, Shouyou merasakan atensi khawatir yang Kenma berikan tapi terserah, ia tidak peduli. Hatinya sakit dan Shouyou pikir ia tidak perlu menyembunyikannya sedalam itu. Hatinya sakit dan Tsukishima Kei yang meninggalkan goresannya di sana. Kei yang bodoh, Kei yang egois, dan Kei yang salah.

Ia juga tidak peduli ketika tiga orang mahasiswa berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong, menyenggol bahunya dan Shouyou nyaris terjungkal, sebelum kesadarannya menerima penuh bahwa salah satu di antara mereka membawa balon besar berwarna putih dan menarik momentum singkat selama tiga detik lalu— _bum!_

Ledakan kecil, pantulan gema yang menyebar, begitu keras sampai-sampai telinganya berdenging sakit. Shouyou melihat kilasan dalam benaknya, acak juga penuh sesak, dan sebelum impuls otaknya sadar apa yang tengah terjadi, ia sudah meringkuk pada sisi kiri koridor dan berteriak tanpa kendali.      

* * *

Benak Kei tidak dipenuhi dengan adegan picisan bagaimana ia memutuskan keluar dan menghentikan Shouyou di luar sana, tepat setelah meninggalkan kelas dan ia terseok-seok hanya demi menjelaskan kesalahpahaman pada partner oranyenya itu. Prinsipnya selalu bilang bahwa konflik tidak selalu harus diselesaikan dengan cara yang klise. Setiap orang perlu momentum, setiap orang perlu memahami waktu, Kei perlu mendinginkan kepala seorang diri tanpa harus terburu-buru membuat Shouyou paham akan maksud ucapannya tadi. Ia tidak abai soal intropeksi diri dan berharap Shouyou melakukan hal yang sama.

Itu adalah waktu singkat yang Kei habiskan sebelum kemudian ia mendengar letusan nyaring; tidak keras, tapi tidak juga dikatakan kecil. Selang beberapa detik, Kei mendapati tubuhnya terlonjak dan kaki berlari cepat hingga pintu terbuka lebar dengan bahunya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia menyusuri koridor yang tidak terlalu jauh dan langkahnya mulai melambat begitu kerumunan kecil berkumpul di depan sana.

Yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah Kenma, disusul tiga mahasiswa yang tidak dikenalnya dengan baik (salah satunya pernah Kei lihat saat mata kuliah musik klasik tapi ia melupakannya dengan mudah), dan terakhir Shouyou. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, pecahan-pecahan karet balon tersebar berantakan. Salah satunya tidak sengaja Kei injak, kotor, letusan itu berasal dari benda ini dan berhasil menarik konklusi mengejutkan.  

Tidak, Kei tidak mengenal Shouyou yang _ini._

Ia jelas tidak mengenalnya.

“Shouyou, Shouyou, tenang.” Kenma berusaha meraih bahu pemuda kecil itu namun gagal. “Itu hanya balon, kau baik-baik saja, oke. Dengar, Shouyou!”

Kei tidak pernah mendengar Kenma berteriak sekeras itu, sekon di mana ia mengakui bahwa orang datar seperti Kozume Kenma pun, bisa bersikap seperti ini di saat-saat tertentu. Ia tahu masalah akan membesar jadi inisiatifnya spontan meminta tiga orang asing di antara mereka untuk segera pergi. Sedikit ketus, tak apa. Kei perlu sedikit privasi di sini. Karena ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenal Hinata Shouyou yang _ini._

Teriakan Kenma membuahkan hasil. Shouyou berhenti dan kepala oranyenya mendongak. Kei tidak pernah mengeluarkan interpretasi berlebihan terhadap kondisi apa pun, tapi ia mendapati jantungnya berhenti sesaat begitu bertemu dengan mata bulat Shouyou. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan dari seorang Hinata Shouyou; tubuh sedikit meringkuk, kedua lutut menekuk, dan telapak tangan di sekitar telinga meski mulai terlepas. Binar mata partnernya seakan tidak mengenali Kei, sekilas saja, dan perlahan-lahan rona hidup itu ada. Awalnya bingung, bergulir paham, lalu terkejut sepenuhnya.

Kenma menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. “Shouyou—”     

“Aku baik-baik saja!” Kilah Shouyou, gerakannya terbilang cepat ketika berdiri lalu linglung kemudian. Satu lengannya berhasil ditangkap Kei, menjaga keseimbangan Shouyou dan membantunya agar tidak limbung. Shouyou menggumamkan sederet kata terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa, lantas buru-buru melepaskan sikunya dari cekalan Kei.

“Tapi kau—”  

“Aku serius!” Ia kembali menyela. “Yang tadi itu hanya... sesuatu di luar kendali, tidak usah dipikirkan! Aku tidak apa-apa, Kenma.”

Kenma adalah tipikal orang observan, ketika Kei mendapati sorot mata pemuda pirang itu menajam dengan caranya sendiri, ia tahu Shouyou tidak sepenuhnya mengatakan kebenaran. Ada dusta yang sempat lewat dan Kenma menyadarinya.

Barangkali efek pertengkaran mereka masih terasa, Shouyou memberi Kei anggukan kecil sebelum berpaling dan sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Kei tidak suka itu tetapi bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucap protes meski hanya decakan kecil. Kenma mengajaknya untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan tapi Shouyou menolak. Dia terlalu pintar berkelit dan Kei tahu itu. Ia bahkan lebih dari tahu tanpa perlu benar-benar memastikan apakah perkiraannya meleset atau tidak.

Maaf, tolong lupakan saja yang tadi, ya; pesan Shouyou masihlah sama. Kenma tak lagi bertanya, Kei membiarkan ketika akhirnya Shouyou melambaikan tangan, berbalik, dan berlari di sepanjang koridor sampai ranselnya hilang di tikungan pertama.

Ia sadar Kenma meliriknya tapi fokus Kei telah beralih lebih dulu, entah ke mana.

 

> _'Aku tidak pernah bilang ini sebelumnya pada siapa pun, bahkan Kenma dan Lev. Tapi berbagi sedikit tidak masalah, kan?’_
> 
> _'Dulu, aku takut balon.’_
> 
> _'Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mau berbagi rahasia.’_

* * *

Malam itu, ponselnya berdering lebih sering dari biasanya. Kei berusaha untuk tidak acuh, sibuk dengan segala hapalan partitur dan kunci-kunci nada, tenggelam di antara not-not balok dan biarkan Beethoven bermain di dalam kepalanya.

Namun, isi pesan-pesan itu tetap mengganggu konsentrasinya dan Kei memutuskan menyerah.

**.**

Shouyou tidak membalas pesanku  
Bukannya apa, tapi aku merasa dia aneh  
Aku mengirimmu pesan karena kau lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Lev  


**.**

Megane-chan  
Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Sho-chan  
Dia tidak mau keluar sejak sore tadi dan Kou-chan tidak bisa masuk meskipun sudah berulang kali menekan bel. Padahal kami tahu dia ada di dalam  
Kau tahu, Kou-chan sangat khawatir dan aku juga cemas  
Jadi bisa kau berbicara dengannya?  
Oh, aku Oikawa Tooru omong-omong  
Nomormu aku dapat dari ponselnya Kou-chan  



	6. cerita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cih,” Lev mengerang keras, “gedung teater lama belakang perpustakaan, cepat pergi sana.”

“EH, masih belum ketemu juga?”

Lev yang bertanya, siang itu, kebetulan kecil saat Kei bertemu di kafetaria kampus dan ia sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda setengah Rusia itu. Ia mengesampingkan Koushi-san dan Tooru, juga Kenma, untuk bertanya hal mengenai—sedikit—masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Namun beberapa detik setelah ia menyamankan posisi, Lev sudah lebih dulu menebaknya dengan telak.

“Shouyou, kan?” lanjut Lev tanpa diminta, pipinya terlihat mengembung seperti tupai. Kei menegur untuk memilih makan atau bicara dan Lev langsung menelannya tanpa kesusahan. “Kasihan sekali, ya, kau ini. Tapi Shouyou itu memang hebat kalau soal kabur, seperti monyet. Terlambat sedikit saja dia langsung menghilang, entah ke mana.”

Kei berdecak kecil. “ _Juga_?” katanya, “apa maksudmu dengan _juga_?”   

Lev meliriknya, lalu mengedikkan bahu. “Yah, aku kira kau masih belum bertemu Shouyou dari waktu itu.”

“Itu sudah lama,”

“Lalu sekarang bertengkar?”

“Kau—” Kening Kei berkerut dalam. “Shouyou cerita?”

“Bukan, Kenma-san yang bilang.” Kaleng soda yang sebelumnya tidak tersentuh ia buka sampai suara _krek_ halus berbunyi. Lev menahannya di depan bibir dan berkata. “Tapi Kenma-san sendiri juga ragu. Dia tidak tahu apa kau dan Shouyou benar-benar bertengkar. Kebetulan saja waktu itu Kenma-san ada di sana dan Shouyou keluar kelas dengan wajah cemberut. Duh, kalian ini, seperti pasangan saja.”

Kei mengesampingkan adegan konyol seperti menyenggol pantat kaleng dengan keras sampai isinya tumpah atau Lev menelannya terlalu banyak dalam satu tegukan atau membiarkan pemuda jangkung itu menyemburkan sodanya karena gerakan mendadak yang ia lakukan. Biasanya ia sensitif soal sesuatu yang berbau tidak penting seperti yang Lev katakan tadi. Tetapi karena akhir-akhir ini _mood_ -nya tidak menentu dan Kei berhenti berpikir hal yang macam-macam selain nilai ujiannya nanti, ia membiarkan.

“Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian ributkan?” tanya Lev, memecah jeda yang sebelumnya mampir. “Aku mengenal Shouyou seperti kakakku sendiri. Dan dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aneh.”

“Hanya masalah kecil, bukan urusanmu.”

“Oke, kalau Tsukki tidak mau tahu sekarang dia ada di mana juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa.” bibir Lev maju ke depan, terlihat seperti paruh bayi burung.  

“Jangan cari masalah, Lev.”

“Apa sih, kau sendiri yang cari masalah dengan Shouyou,”

“Lev,”

“Dan Shouyou itu kalau memang tidak mau cerita tidak akan cerita. Dia itu kadang menyebalkan.”

“Lev,”

“Padahal aku kan tidak bodoh untuk—”

“Lev.”

“Cih,” Lev mengerang keras, “gedung teater lama belakang perpustakaan, cepat pergi sana.”

Kei lekas berdiri. “ _Trims._ ”

* * *

“Ah.”

Salah sendiri juga, kalau Shouyou merasa tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan selain dirinya sendiri. Ibunya selalu bilang bahwa menghindar itu bukan cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Barangkali ia bisa terbebas, tapi tidak akan bertahan lama dan kerap kali mendatangkan masalah lainnya. Ia menghitung hari dan berhenti di angka empat sejak pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Kei (juga tidak jelas, dan malah seperti _drama queen,_ kalau kata Tooru) dan berpikir kalau ia terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi bukan itu sepenuhnya yang selama ini ia lakukan, sungguh. Kalau pun Kei memang ingin mendengar alasannya.

“Sibuk sekali ya, Hinata-san itu, sampai lupa latihan dan kabur seenaknya.”

Nah, nah, ini dia Saltyshima-san di depannya, berdiri di ambang pintu dan cukup membuat Shouyou berteriak ketika ia menemukan Kei di sana. Shouyou berdeham kecil, menggaruk tengkuk, lalu berjalan maju yang sesaat setelahnya kaki Kei terulur cepat, gesit juga mengejutkan. Sol sepatu menempel di ujung sisi pintu lainnya dan akses jalan terhalang. Tch, lihat kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada dan kaki panjang itu. Sampai-sampai lututnya tertekuk dan nyaris mengenai perut Shouyou. Mau pamer, ceritanya.

“Err, kita bicara di luar?”

“Tidak, di sini saja,” Kei menurunkan kaki, “ayo masuk.”

“Tapi—aduh!” Shouyou berjengit ketika Kei menekan keningnya dan mendorongnya masuk. Refleks mendumel begitu mereka meniti anak tangga di sekitar bangku penonton dan kalau sampai tubuhnya terguling karena hilang keseimbangan (dan fatalnya tulang patah) Shouyou akan mengutuk Kei atau bahkan sengaja menggagalkan ujian mereka. Kei berkomentar itu terlalu bodoh dan orang bodoh tidak akan sakit.

“Kau akan pergi sambil meninggalkan ini?”

Fokus Shouyou beralih, melihat bagaimana jari telunjuk Kei menuding sebelum ia menyadari kertas-kertas partitur berceceran acak di atas panggung, tidak jauh dari tempat piano tersimpan. Berbagai macam warna spidol berguling bisu, gelas karton jumbo _green tea latte_ yang tersisa setengahnya _,_ _beannie hat_ biru dongker, dan sepasang sepatu _converse_ putih bergaris merah _._ Tas ranselnya tergeletak manis di bawah kaki piano, melengkung dan resleting yang terbuka.        

Shouyou menunduk, memandangi kakinya yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki abu, kemudian balik memandang Kei dan nyengir lebar. “Aku kira orang yang di luar tadi janitor. Kau tahulah, sedikit beralasan agar bisa di sini lebih lama lagi. Tapi ternyata, ya... itu kau.”

“Tapi kau terlihat seperti akan kabur tadi.”

“Ke toilet, ah _well_ , aku bermaksud, eh, pergi ke toilet. Sungguh!”

Kei menatap Shouyou, lama. Yang ditatap kembali nyengir, kali ini lebih dipaksakan dan kikuk. Shouyou tidak akan protes kalau Kei mengatainya pembohong, yang tadi itu memang alasan selintas dan sedikitnya ia bersyukur Kei langsung menghadangnya. Coba bayangkan kalau ia langsung kabur, tanpa sepatu dan barang yang tertinggal, lalu kembali lagi untuk mengambil. Lev pasti akan tertawa habis-habisan kalau sampai tahu.

“Sudah masuk akhir ternyata,” sahut Kei, membuyarkan lamunan Shouyou. Ketika sadar, pemuda itu sudah berjongkok di dekat kertas-kertas penuh coretan warna dan mengangkat salah satunya. “Bagian ini bermasalah? Coretannya lebih banyak.”

Shouyou melongok dari belakang bahu Kei. “Hm, sedikit. Nada yang itu terlalu pendek dan harus cepat pindah ke nada lain,” ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan gemas, “dan tuts-nya terlalu jauh. Itu sulit, astaga. Jariku tidak selentik Kei.”

“Derita terperangkap di tubuh bocah.”

“Sial!” Shouyou menendang pinggulnya dengan tumit kaki, Kei berteriak ngilu, nyaris menumpahkan _green tea latte_ yang tersisa. Shouyou menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya sebelum mengomel tidak jelas dan berderap ke arah piano.

“Tidak, tidak, jangan di sana,”

“Ya?” Shouyou menoleh, lalu mengernyit begitu Kei sengaja beringsut dan berbaring telentang di tengah panggung. Sinar lampu di atasnya lumayan redup sehingga ia tidak perlu susah-susah memejamkan mata. “Kau aneh, Kei.”

“Tapi tidak seaneh kau,”

“Mengaca sana. Hari ini kau jauuuuuuh lebih aneh.”

“Harusnya kau senang jadi tidak kena marah lagi,” Kei menumpu kepala dengan kedua lengan, “untuk saat ini.”

“Oh?” Sebelah alis Shouyou terangkat, mengernyit di detik kemudian, lantas mendekat lalu mengambil tempat di samping Kei. Ia sengaja tidak ikut berbaring, sengaja duduk bersila dan sengaja meninggalkan batas yang tidak lebar, tapi tidak juga sempit.

Gedung teater lama terasa begitu luas untuknya, meski Shouyou tahu betul luasnya tidak sebesar gedung utama yang biasa digunakan ujian dan konser orkestra. Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa bertahan terlalu lama dalam hening, apalagi sampai membuatnya canggung dan tidak nyaman. Akan tetapi, Tsukishima Kei seolah menawarkan keheningan yang lain. Kei tidak berbicara, fokus dengan deru napasnya, tidak cerewet soal nada yang salah meskipun masih saja melontarkan kalimat sarkastik. Shouyou manusia penuh topik pembicaraan, Tooru dan Koushi-san selalu gemas ingin membekap mulutnya barang satu menit saja, tapi ia mengaku kehilangan bahan obrolan begitu hening yang diberikan Kei melingkupi atmosfer di sekelilingnya.

Dan Shouyou cukup terkejut ketika Kei yang memecah heningnya pertama kali.

“Jadi, kau tidak bohong soal takut balon.”

Tengkuk Shouyou meremang. Sadar ketika Kei meliriknya tapi ia berusaha tidak acuh. “Konyol, bukan?” Kekehan kecil. “Bocah SD saja pasti tertawa habis-habisan kalau tahu aku takut balon.”

“Mereka belum mengerti.”

“Lev juga pasti tertawa,”

“Dia belum tahu,” gumam Kei, lebih kepada diri sendiri. “Kalau pun tahu, Lev pasti mengerti. Aku juga akan mengerti.”

 Shouyou memberi jeda, lalu, “Memang kau tahu alasannya?”

“Pertanyaan bodoh,” dengus Kei, “daripada bertanya, aku lebih suka menunggu orangnya langsung bercerita. Yah, kalau orang itu memang mau cerita.”       

“Pengertian sekali, Tsukishima Kei itu.”

“Itu namanya tata krama, bodoh.”

“Lihat siapa yang berbicara tentang tata krama tapi mengatai lawan bicaranya bodoh,”

“Kenyataan.”

Shouyou mengerang, menggaruk kepala, lalu mendengus sekeras mungkin. Suaranya bergema di sepenjuru gedung, bercampur dengan berkas-berkas cahaya senja yang terselip lewat ventilasi udara dan lubang-lubang kecil atap yang mulai merapuh. Napas Shouyou terdengar normal, tetapi dalam benaknya terlalu banyak pikiran yang melompat. Saling berlari dan menabrak satu sama lain, membuatnya pusing.  

“Jadi, kau mau mendengar cerita?”

Sudut mata Kei mengerling, sekilas, diam-diam mengamati begitu Shouyou menarik kaki dan dipeluknya hingga dagu menyentuh lutut. Iris oranye redup sejenak, seakan berusaha menggali ingatan dan merangkai kata yang tepat. Kei tidak menjawab, Shouyou juga tidak perlu jawaban verbal.

Ini adalah suatu kisah pada masa silam yang kembali dibuka.

* * *

_Orang-orang seringkali menganggapnya tidak waras. Shouyou terlalu suka berceloteh soal warna, soal ia tidak tahu kalau Senin itu adalah hari pertama pada kurun waktu seminggu dan ia lebih mengerti kalau disebut dengan hitam. Ia suka bermain piano dan Yachi-san juga menyukainya. Ia begitu cerdas soal musik dan selalu ada perasaan iri dari segelintir temannya._

_Tapi bagi  sebagian orang awam, ia masihlah berbeda dan mungkin tidak waras._

_Lalu, yang terjadi berikutnya adalah ejekan. Semula kecil dan mengandung canda, berubah menjadi pembullian ringan tanpa kontak fisik, kemudian membentuk rasa benci yang entah dari mana datangnya, dibalut dengan rasa dengki karena kemampuannya tak pernah berubah meski ia berbeda, dan berakhir pada titik di mana seharusnya Hinata Shouyou itu tidak perlu dilahirkan sekalian._

_Ayahnya selalu mengajarkan untuk jangan menyelesaikan masalah dengan pukulan, segala sesuatunya harus dibicarakan baik-baik dan dalam keadaan kepala dingin. Jadi Shouyou memilih diam._

_Bahkan ketika kamar mandi adalah mimpi buruknya. Ia sendiri dan mereka berlima. Shouyou berusaha melupakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya di bagian perut, atau rasa asin di ujung bibir, atau jari-jarinya yang kebas dan telinganya yang berdenging._

_Lalu, balon-balon itu diletuskan. Setiap rasa sakit dirasakannya, setiap suara letusan pula terdengar. Setiap suara terdengar, warna-warna itu muncul di depannya. Berulang kali, semakin lama semakin mengerikan, segalanya berada pada satu warna; merah, merah, sepekat darah dan berbau tembaga, kepalanya terasa begitu pening._

_Semenjak hari itu, ia membenci merah dan suara letusan balon._

* * *

Kei pernah menemukan puluhan tontonan drama di dokumen tersembunyi laptop Akiteru. Sedikit mengernyit jijik ketika tahu ternyata kakaknya tahan dengan belasan episode untuk satu titel drama dan berjam-jam nonstop demi menamatkan semuanya. Akiteru tidak menyimpannya sebagai rahasia, memang, bahkan sang kakak mengajak Kei untuk nonton bersama tapi ia menolak mentah-mentah.

Suatu kali, ia terpaksa menonton drama rekomendasi Akiteru. Dengan catatan jauh dari tema percintaan dan akan lebih bagus lagi kalau berisi dokumenter seperti _National Geograpic_. Akiteru meringis pahit, adikku bukan robot ya Tuhan, katanya waktu itu. Dan berjanji kalau dramanya tidak akan dipenuhi dengan adegan percintaan.

Yang Kei tahu, sang sutradara sengaja mengangkat tema yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi di kalangan remaja sekolah menengah pertama dan atas. Ia mengingat angka pembulian di Jepang meningkat drastis saat itu, bahkan tak jarang bunuh diri dijadikan pilihan terakhir.

Selama hidupnya, Kei selalu bisa menjaga diri. Mungkin tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena tinggi badan, mungkin karena ia selalu memasang mimik ketus, atau mungkin kata-katanya memang tajam dan orang lebih dulu memilih mundur. Tadashi teman pertama yang ia punya selama sekolah dan ia mulai bisa membuka diri terhadap orang-orang meski sifat sarkastiknya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Ia berpikir bahwa pembullian seperti itu mungkin terlalu banyak diperankan dalam drama dan tidak mungkin semuanya sama seperti di dunia nyata.

Akan tetapi, Akiteru sendiri yang pernah bilang bahwa tontonan drama-drama itu bisa saja diambil dari kehidupan nyata sehari-hari yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada cerita yang tidak orisinil dan setiap orang selalu dituntut untuk berpikir kreatif. Tidak akan ada cerita yang bisa diceritakan kecuali sebelumnya memang pernah ada dan terjadi.

Dan Hinata Shouyou adalah bukti autentik yang Kei temui.

* * *

“ _Well_ , memang tidak meninggalkan luka yang serius, aku juga tidak melapor pada siapa-siapa dan tidak ada lagi hal seperti itu setelahnya. Mungkin mereka memutuskan mundur saat aku berontak dan menggigit tangan salah satu dari mereka, hahaha.”

Suara Shouyou terdengar nyata, begitu lepas juga ringan. Tidak ada ekspresi takut pada gurat-gurat wajahnya, tidak ada getar, bahkan pemuda itu masih saja bercanda betapa bodohnya dia karena lebih memilih diam dan bergerak ketika keadaan semakin memburuk.

“Tapi, traumanya sulit dihilangkan.”

Shouyou mengembuskan napas sepanjang mungkin, kedua tangan diregangkan hingga punggungnya melengkung ke belakang. Kei masih dengan posisinya, masih tidak bertanya, dan masihlah mencerna setiap kata yang diterima otaknya.

“Kejadian yang di lorong itu, mungkin karena _mood-_ ku buruk, dan iya itu karena kau, aku jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Sebenarnya bukan balonnya yang aku takutkan, tapi suara letusannya,” kemudian nada suara Shouyou merendah, “dan warna merah.”  

“Sampai sekarang?”

“Harusnya tidak,” balas Shouyou lugas, “tapi kalau tiba-tiba seperti waktu itu, aku seolah melihat film di kepalaku sendiri. Entahlah, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Lucu sekali.”

“Itu sama sekali tidak lucu.”

Shouyou menoleh, terkejut saat sorot mata Kei berubah tajam. “O... ke. Itu tidak lucu.”

“ _Sama sekali tidak_.”

Mata Shouyou bergulir bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. “Sama sekali tidak.”

“Tumben kau pintar.”

“Demi balon!” Lagi, tangannya seolah refleks memukul Kei di mana saja. “Tsukishima-san tetap saja menyebalkan.”

Kei mendengus geli. “Sekarang giliranku.”

“Wah, wah, kau juga punya cerita? Sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu?”

“Bukan. Baru saja terpikirkan ceritanya tadi,”

“Memangnya apa! Dongeng? Ya, Tuhan!”

“Mau dengar tidak?”

“Iya, iya, dengan senang hati,” seulas senyum tersungging lebar, sedikit jenaka, sedikitnya menahan tawa.

Kei menarik napas dalam-dalam, melepaskan tangan dari kepala dan sengaja ia rentangkan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Shouyou bisa melihat iris madu di balik lensa kacamata itu menerawang, sulit ditebak namun menyimpan banyak cerita.

“Begitu lulus dari sini, aku akan coba mengambil kelas orkestra.”

Bola mata Shouyou membelalak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan ia merasa begitu kelu meski berbagai pertanyaan tidak tahan ia lontarkan.

“Baru rencana, belum aku bicarakan dan pikirkan terlalu jauh,” lanjut Kei, nadanya begitu tenang. “Seperti yang pernah aku bilang sebelumnya, konduktor orkestra. Dan seperti yang kau katakan, Shouyou, setiap orang punya pilihan.”

“Apa itu berarti... kau jadi lebih bisa menerima bermain piano, untuk saat ini?”

“ _Well_ , kau boleh berpikir seperti itu.”

Lagi-lagi jeda asing yang Kei berikan, tetapi tidak membuat Shouyou canggung dan lebih ke arah nyaman.

“Oke, selesai. _The end_. Tirai ditutup.”

Pemuda oranye di sampingnya mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. “Sudah?”

“Tirainya juga sudah ditutup.”

“Apaan!” Cibir Shouyou, lalu tertawa puas setelahnya. Ia sengaja ikut berbaring dan membiarkan lengan kiri Kei yang terlentang menahan belakang kepalanya. Kei protes kepala Shouyou itu berat sekali dan menggelitik kulitnya yang sensitif tapi tidak pernah ada kata menyingkir yang terucap. Shouyou lagi-lagi tertawa, yang kemudian mengeluh begitu Kei menahan pipi kiri dan kanannya dengan cengkraman kelima jemari panjang sang pianis pirang, berusaha melepaskan diri dan berteriak sakit saat ruam-ruam merah tercetak di pipinya. Tidak terlalu kentara, tapi tetap saja sakit.

Perdebatan mereka mulai melantur ke mana-mana. Seperti kau tahu dari mana aku ada di sini, dari seorang Shouyou, dan gerutuan tidak jelasnya mulai meluncur begitu tahu bahwa Lev dalang di balik semuanya. Kei juga bercerita kalau Koushi-san dan Tooru-san mencemaskan Shouyou, termasuk Kenma juga Lev. Dan menemukan raut wajah Shouyou melembut, antara terharu atau merasa bersalah. Dilanjut dengan percakapan ringan bagaimana latihan Shouyou selama mereka tidak bertemu, bagian mana yang bermasalah, apa temponya masih berantakan dan perbedaan warna-warna itu membuatnya bingung. Shouyou bilang itu tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya.

Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang benar. Mereka hanya saling memaafkan dengan cara seperti ini.

**.**

“Cepat bangun, bodoh. Kepalamu berat.”

“Satu menit lagi. Serius Kei, tubuhku sulit sekali digerakkan,”

“Kalau begitu aku peluk.”

“Ah! Aku bangun, aku bangun!”


	7. ujian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kei, warnamu,” Shouyou menggigit bibir, menuding Kei dengan jari telunjuk, “... _toska._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akhirnya chapter terakhiiiiiiirrrrrrrr/menggelinding. terima kasih sebelumnya yang sudah mau menyempatkan baca dan kudos dan kebetulan mampir ke sini, huhuhuhu. love besar juga buat tsukihina hshshshss/diem. selamat membaca~

SHOUYOU tidak suka berhitung.

Di dalam benaknya, ia kerap kali beranggapan bahwa waktu dalam dirinya adalah jam pasir. Yang titik-titik halusnya tidak perlu ia beri angka dari satu sampai ratusan bahkan ribuan, yang setiap detiknya tidak terdengar _tik tok tik tok_ atau menunjuk pada romawi berapa ketika alarm-alarm kecil itu memberi peringatan kapan ia harus makan, atau kapan matanya harus terpejam, atau juga kapan ia harus bisa memisahkan jam latihan dan memilih bermalas-malasan.

Suatu kali Kenma pernah protes kalau hidupnya sama sekali tidak terstruktur, meski terlambat pada jam-jam penting bukanlah kebiasaan Shouyou. Tapi hidup itu memang harus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, kilah Shouyou waktu itu, akan jadi membosankan kalau setiap gerak-geriknya dijadwal dengan begitu ketat. Ia perlu bernapas, semua orang perlu bernapas dari yang namanya rutinitas.

Jadi ketika Kei datang saat itu sambil berderap dengan langkah yang khas di antara anak tangga panggung auditorium, kemudian menempatkan diri di depan _grand piano_ yang bersinambung dengan piano miliknya, atau juga ketika jemari-jemari panjang itu memilah lembar demi lembar partitur, Shouyou berusaha denial. Ia lupa akan titik-titik pasirnya dan ia lupa ada di angka berapa juga berapa banyak waktu yang dapat ia habiskan sebelum jam penentu tiba.

“Kau kelihatan tegang.”

“Oh, ya Tuhan!” Shouyou menepuk kening. “Tidak usah diperjelas, oke? Melihat partitur saja aku pusing. Ugh, semuanya bergerak dengan aneh.”

“Kalau kau gugup saat ujian nanti, awas,” sunggut Kei, lalu melirik arloji. “Masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi untuk gugup.”

“Keeiiiiii, tidak perlu _diperjelas_ , okeey?”

“Hanya mengingatkan, siapa tahu kau lupa.”

“Astaga, aku bisa gila,” rengeknya, menumpukan kening di atas tuts sekaligus sampai denting fals menggema. Dua lembar pertama kertas musiknya jatuh, melayang, lalu berhenti di ujung kaki. Shouyou menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tidak bohong mengenai not-not balok yang menari. Seolah mengoloknya tanpa ampun dan Kei senang sekali memperparah.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, sedikit mempertahankan kewarasannya dan tidak sadar begitu sepatu familier Kei berhenti tidak jauh dari kursi pianonya, membungkuk sampai kertas yang jatuh diambil, sebelum akhirnya menepuk puncak kepala Shouyou dengan sesuatu yang kecil tetapi keras. Ketika Shouyou mendongak, sebatang lolipop terjulur lugas di depan matanya.

“Aku bukan bocah.”

Bahu Kei berkedik, tangannya sibuk membuka pembungkus lolipop. “Ini rasa teh hijau, mungkin bisa menghilangkan stress.”

“Serius, aku—” _hup,_ Shouyou mencecap manis bercampur manis pada reseptor lidahnya. “ _Khau hini_ ,” ia mengulum di sisi kiri mulut bagian dalam, “terima kasih kalau begitu.”

“Geser sedikit,” perintah Kei, menempatkan diri setelah Shouyou bergeser. Tangan Kei itu memang tidak bisa diam atau bagaimana? Sepertinya senang sekali mengurus hal-hal yang kecil seperti meletakkan kertas partitur di tempatnya, membetulkan letak kacamata sejenak, sengaja memberi sentilan kecil di kening Shouyou, atau yang tanpa dosanya menarik rambut Shouyou dengan alasan konyolnya agar ia tidak tertidur.

Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau yang sebenarnya gugup, Shouyou berceletuk jenaka, tetapi berteriak ngilu begitu Kei menarik hidungnya. Lolipopnya nyaris terlepas dan Kei tidak ingin benda yang sudah berliur itu jatuh tepat di celananya. Shouyou tahu Kei sengaja tidak melirik arloji, atau memperingatinya soal waktu yang semakin menipis. Ia pikir biarkan saja semuanya berlalu, biarkan sebentar saja hal-hal kecil seperti ini berjalan tanpa doktrin bahwa sekarang, saat ini juga adalah hari ujian mereka.

“Kei,”

“Hm,”

“Terima kasih, ya.” Memangnya ini apa? Semacam perpisahan? Ketika Kei bertanya, Shouyou menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah, renyah sekali. “Jujur saja sih, kalau aku tidak berpasangan denganmu, mungkin permainanku tidak akan membaik. Hum, warna-warna itu memang jadi aneh bentuknya, tapi setidaknya membaik saat aku mencoba... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, berdamai?” Lagi, tawanya terdengar lebih halus. “Yang jelas, Kei memang terbaik, deh. Mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau Ukai-sensei tidak memilihmu.”

Kei menggeleng pelan. “Kau lebih menakutkan kalau sudah jujur.”

Ada ringisan kecil dari Shouyou, entah tersinggung atau memaklumi sifat Kei yang satu itu. Namun ia tidak mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat provokatif yang selama ini pernah ia lontarkan. Shouyou pikir mengikuti jejak Kei tidak ada salahnya. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha berdamai dengan yang namanya pilihan, mencoba menerima apa yang telah dijalani dan menaruh harapan baru untuk pilihan berikutnya nanti. Shouyou pikir ia perlu belajar juga, bahwa ada saat di mana zona nyaman tidak akan selalu memberikan kenyamanan.

Shouyou pikir, Kei jelas telah mengubahnya hingga saat ini.

“Coba mainkan, Kei.”

“Apanya,”

“Musiknya,” kini, kening Shouyou bertumpu pada pundak kanan Kei dan Kei tidak mengeluh. “Ya Tuhan, partiturnya semakin menari dengan aneh.”

Kei memosisikan jari, mengambil jeda, lalu baris nada pertama dimainkan. “Kau ini bahaya kalau gugup.”

Shouyou terkekeh pelan. “Kalau kau tanya Lev, dia pasti akan tertawa.”

“Kejadian konyol, pasti.”

“Ya, aku pernah berpasangan dengannya dan... bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk diingat kembali,”

“Kau lupa partiturnya?”

“Tidak juga.” Napas berhembus kecil, sedikit bergetar. “Sedikit tersandung dan kami terjatuh, berguling-guling lagi. Begitulah. Tanganku terkilir tapi memaksakan bermain dan besoknya Koushi-san menyeretku ke rumah sakit.”     

“Kau harusnya sadar tangan bagi seorang pianis adalah hal terpenting.”

“Tooru-san dan Kenma pernah bilang seperti itu padaku.”

“Mereka saja mengerti, Shouyou. Tapi kau terlalu bodoh,”

“Duh, jangan mulai, tolong.”      

“Sepuluh menit terakhir, habiskan cepat gugupmu itu.”

“Ugh.” Shouyou beringsut, permainan Kei mulai mencapai akhir. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Shouyou tertegun. Kei tidak menyuruhnya latihan, tidak bersikap galak seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, tidak juga memintanya untuk melakukan ini dan itu saat ujian berlangsung nanti.

Akan tetapi, Shouyou memang tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau—

“Toska.”

 _Ting_. Musik berhenti, jemari Kei terangkat beberapa sentimeter di atas tuts, jeda dalam beberapa sekon, dan berakhir dengan satu helaan napas panjang. Ketika ia menoleh, Shouyou sudah memandangnya lama dan lekat.

“Apa?”

“Kei, warnamu,” Shouyou menggigit bibir, menuding Kei dengan jari telunjuk, “... _toska_.”

Sebelah alis Kei terangkat, kening berkerut, lalu, “... kenapa memangnya kalau toska?”

Shouyou terbatuk kecil, disengaja, menggaruk kepala dan berpaling linglung. “Itu, hum, bagaimana ya...”    

> _"Misal seperti aku pernah melihat warna toska saat Yachi-san bermain biola, itu menunjukkan kalau ... kalau aku menyukainya, dulu, begitulah.”_

“Ah, sudahlah!”

Kei berteriak perih, meringis, nyaris memukul balik begitu telapak tangan Shouyou menyerang punggungnya berulang kali. “Kau ini kenapa, sih?”

“Tidak, bukan apa-apa!”

Arloji di pergelangan tangan Kei memberikan alarm nyaring. Satu menit sebelum ujian dimulai.

“Cepat pergi ke kursimu sana, dosen dan pengujinya sebentar lagi datang,” Shouyou berusaha mendorong tubuh Kei, sedikitnya sampai pemuda itu benar-benar berdiri dan ia akan lupa mengenai warna atau jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bermasalah. “Cepat, Keiiiii.”

“Iya, iya, berhenti mendorongku.” Kei menepis tangan Shouyou, berdiri, sebelum kemudian membungkuk dan menangkup kedua pipi Shouyou. Terbilang cepat dan tiba-tiba, terbilang tanpa diduga dan seumur hidupnya Shouyou tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa seorang Tsukishima Kei akan memperlakukannya seperti sekarang ini.

Shouyou mengerjapkan mata, Kei berdecak lugas sekaligus geli yang detik setelahnya sengaja mendekat hanya untuk meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat di kening Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou selalu beranggapan bahwa ia tidak suka berhitung dan menyesal setengah mati begitu sadar ia gagal menghitung berada di sekon berapa Kei memberinya kejutan kecil yang tidak pernah Shouyou duga sebelumnya.

“Kalau suka padaku bilang saja, pendek.” Kei mengecup ujung mata kanannya, ada garis senyum yang bisa Shouyou rasakan di sana; lembut juga diam-diam. Dan perlahan-lahan lenyap ketika Kei kembali menegakkan diri dan menoleh ke arah lain. “Oh, dosen dan pengujinya sudah datang. Ayo siap-siap.”

Waktu gugupnya habis dan Shouyou kewalahan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin bermasalah dalam beberapa detik ke depan, dasar Kei bodoh!

* * *

Tapi Kei tidak melebih-lebihkan tentang Hinata Shouyou.

Dalam benaknya adalah Shouyou, Shouyou, _Shouyou_ —yang Kei silabelkan jauh di sudut hatinya ketika permainan mereka mulai bergema di sepenjuru auditorium, melawan hening, menarik sisa-sisa kekhawatiran mereka selama ini, menarik kagum dari sebagian penonton kecil meski ini bukanlah konser besar di sebuah gedung teater.

Di kepalanya adalah Shouyou. Yang kerap kali Kei pertahankan ketika jemari saling menekan tuts, ada harmoni yang menyusup di antara dirinya dan Shouyou, yang tak pernah Kei bayangkan apakah nadanya terdengar acak layaknya kali pertama mereka bertemu dan Kei tak peduli apakah Shouyou mengacaukannya lagi dan lagi.

Dan ini adalah Shouyou.

Dan Kei berpikir bahwa partner yang dipilihan Ukai-sensei atau ketika Koushi-san berkata bahwa Hinata Shouyou adalah orang yang hebat memang benar adanya. Seharusnya Kei tidak perlu meragu.  

* * *

“Selesaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!”

Koushi yang pertama kali menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Disusul Lev yang dengan ringan mengangkat tubuh Shouyou dan pemuda oranye itu memekik minta diturunkan. Sho-chan berisik kalau sudah seperti ini, Tooru mengomentari kemudian. Tertawa puas begitu Koushi lagi-lagi menyikut perutnya. Kei merasa tidak memanggil Tetsurou dan ketika suara nyaring Shuoyou lagi-lagi berseru memanggil nama Kenma, Kei tak perlu jawaban lebih.

“Sekarang makaaan!” Lev ikut berteriak, merangkul bahu Shouyou lebih dekat. “Sebagai peringatan berhasil—”

“Maaf.”

Atensi berpindah cepat, Kei diam saja ketika ia melepas rangkulan Lev dan menarik pergelangan tangan Shouyou, lalu sedikit menyeret untuk mengikuti langkahnya. “Kami ada acara lain,” ia berhenti sejenak, mengaitkan kancing parka Shouyou sampai bagian teratas. Kei baru ingat sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba dan ini adalah awal baginya untuk menyambut. Masih ada gunungan partitur di rumahnya yang harus ia hafal dengan baik sebelum seleksi konser tunggal berlangsung. Tapi untuk hari ini, ia sengaja absen dan biarkan Shouyou menemani.  

Kemudian ia meraih jari-jari Shouyou, jemari yang selama ini dilatihnya dengan segala peraturan, jemari yang Kei tahu tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari piano, jemari yang akhirnya berani Kei genggam tanpa perlu izin terlebih dahulu atau harus mengucap sederet alasan ketika beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan terkejut. Shouyou termasuk di dalamnya, lebih ke arah bertanya, tapi Kei mengabaikan.

“Maaf, ya, kami permisi duluan.”

Shouyou tertawa kikuk. Berkata kalau itu tidak seperti Kei sekali dan membalas genggaman tangannya tanpa ragu.


End file.
